1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus for performing inspection by causing a contact to bring into contact with an inspected object under a preset temperature and applying an inspection signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inspection apparatus for performing inspection by heating an inspected object such as a semiconductor wafer to a preset temperature, causing a contact to bring into contact with an electrode of the inspected object, and applying an inspection signal is generally known.
In such an inspection apparatus, a heater is provided on one or both of the inspected object and a probe card arranged in a manner of adjusting the contact to an electrode arrangement of the inspected object to heat the inspected object and/or the probe card to a preset temperature, and an inspection is performed. However, recently, a probe card having a built-in heater has been used to avoid dislocating a contact from an electrode while heating.
In addition, when a size of the inspected object is changed, the probe card is replaced in accordance with the inspected object.
Examples of such an inspection apparatus are disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-241454, 2004-150999 and 2008-298749.
However, in each of above-mentioned conventional technologies, a temperature can be neither precisely nor accurately controlled.
Moreover, a heater and the like may generate a noise wave and the noise wave can cause various problems when a high-precision inspection is performed.
Further, when the probe card is replaced, connection failure may occur in a connection portion of a heater power supply cable connected between the inspection apparatus and the probe card, thereby lacking safety and certainty.